The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to an eFuse that has adjacent anode and cathode fin structures, with an intervening metal link layer.
Fuses are utilized within integrated circuit devices for a variety of purposes, such as to program certain functionality into the device, to enable or disable various devices, etc. Such structures can actually make or break electrical connections (such as in physically destroyable fuses or anti-fuses) or the structures can be what are known as “eFuses” which simply provide a different electrical resistance value depending upon whether they are programmed (blown) or not.
The embodiments discussed below relate to fuse structures, such as eFuses and to improvements to such structures, as well as to methods for making such structures.